Percy Jackson and Co go to Hogwarts
by RosexJackson
Summary: all our favorite heroes met and have an epic journey. takes place after the giant war and the battle of hogwarts. *******ON HOLD!**********NOT DISCONTINUE!*********
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! this is my first crossover fanfic! Percy Jackson and Co. go off to Hogwarts to meet Harry and the Gang. Takes place after the giant war and the battle of hogwarts.**

**AN: Disclaimer: i don't own most of the characters all rights got to Uncle Rick Riodan and Auntie JK Rowling though some characters of mine will crop up.**

Chapter 1: new worlds discovered (Leo Valdez POV)

"WHAT!" everyone screamed in the bug house rec room. Chiron had just called a meeting and it must have been important because there was even a iris message to the Roman camp, Camp Jupiter and Thaila from the hunters of artemis was here.

Chiron took a deep breath and said, " theres another world out there, of witches and wizards. The live in Britain. There all descents of Hecate even if they refuse to believe it. There is also like a camp there except its like a school. Hogwarts the school of witchcraft and wizardry."

"what do you mean like... bip a dee... bop a dee ... boo, waving wands around and all that?" asked Percy.

Everyone sighed, the stoll twins even took a face plant. THWONK! Annabeth slapped Percy on the back of the head "Percy you idiot! of course their like fairy god mothers for Zeus sake!" Annabeth retorted.

_Man i feel sorry for that dude _thought Leo _always getting hit in the head when he says something dumb, which it quite a lot, actually take that back. On an hourly bases. Must have a pretty hard head especially since its Annabeth hitting him._oh dam ADHD acting up again of topic.

"20 people will go over for the hole school year and then 20 people will come here for the next year and summer" said Chiron.

"Who's all going" Piper asked.

"i got a list here:

PERCY JACKSON

ANNABETH CHASE

JASON GRACE

PIPER MCLEAN

HAZEL LEVESQUE

FRANK ZHANG

THALIA GRACE

NICO DI ANGELO

LEO VALDEZ

REYNA STEWART **(A/N Not sure what her surname is so I just made it up**

TRAVIS STOLL

CONNOR STOLL

KATIE GARDNER

RACHEL ELIZABETH DARE

WILL SOLACE

JAKE MASON

LOU ELLEN

"WOW! That was a long list" I said.

"When are we leaving?" Annabeth asked.

"Tomorrow morning so you better all get to bed big day tomorrow." Chiron replied.

With a lot of moans everyone got up and left for there cabins. _Better go to bed then Leo _I thought.

* * *

I'll try and update soon.

~Rose~


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys next new chapter!**

**So this chapter is in the hogwarts POV. Lets pretend this is after the battle of hogwarts, but Hedwig, Fred, Remus, Tonks and Dobby aren't died. OK!**

**Disclaimer: All the rights go to Auntie JK and Uncle Rick! :D**

* * *

Harrys POV

I was sitting with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George on the Gryffindors table in the great hall. I had my arm around Ginny's waist while we waited for Professor Mcgonagall to make here big announcement.

Everyone started to quiet down as Professor Mcgonagall stood up to make her speech.

"Now listen up everyone over this year we're going to have some witches and wizards from America staying with us and then a few chosen people from our school will go and stay at their school" whispers broke out around the room.

"When are they arriving Professor?" Hermione asked. " Roughly about now, so everyone out to the front of the school" Replied Professor Mcgonagall. A big crowd of Hogwarts pupils then rushed out of the school.

* * *

Percy POV

"You WHAT!" we all screamed at Chiron.

Chiron sighed and then said, "You have to pretend to be witches and wizards."

"But we don't even know how to use magic" Annabeth reasoned.

"Lou can teach you how too. Won't you?" Chiron asked.

she grumbled in response of OK. We all hoped on to our Pegasus and took off to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

**I doing this on my iPad so it might be a fussy! Thanks for all relies views and follows! AN DISCLAIMER: all rights go to uncle rick and auntie JK**

* * *

percy POV

the ride to hogwarts was epic! Blackjack was doing lots of air tricks and the whole journey only took about 30minutes. Annabeth clung tightly round my waist as we flew over the top of the ocean. This was one of the best feelings EVER! I still wasn't happy about pretending to be wizards but hey what could you do!

We were nearing Britain now and I just no I'm gonna have a good laugh at there accents.

"PERCY!" Annabeth yelled, "look there it is, there's hogwarts!" I looked at where she was pointing and saw one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. Turns out hogwarts is a massive castle but a lot of it looked like it was under construction. We all landed our 'Flying horse'. Hundreds of pupils dressed in funny robes were staring at us like we were aliens. I grinned sheepishly at them.

"Hi" I said quite cheekily.

* * *

**hi so I know short story. If you guys please ask so question so I can update my profile would be nice and you could get to know me better**

**thnkz**

**~Rose~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey folks back with the next chapter, sorry last chapter was so short hopefully I will make it up to you in this one. **

**Disclaimer: all rights go to auntie JK and uncle Rick.**

* * *

**Harry's POV**

"Hi" A taned, black haired boy with some serious muscle said sheepishly, "you idiot" replied a cute blonde tanned girl. Every ones eyes was on the too, I saw some girls look googliy eyed at the boy and a few boys at the girl.

"Break it up you too" said a blacked spiky hair girl.

Professor Mcgonagal stepped forward to the group of American's, "hello, my name is Professor Mcgonagal can you all please step forward and introduce yourselves."

The black haired boy from earlier stepped forward, I got a good look at his eyes, the were sea green like the sea. "Hi I'm perc-OW" The blonde haired girl, that had incredible grey eyes stomped on his foot HARD!, "that's not you name now is it?" She asked," fine, fine" he replied glaring at the girl, "I'm Perseus Jackson but I prefer Percy" he looked over at the girl and said, "happy?" "Yes, hi everyone my name is Annabeth Chase. Who's next" she asked the group behind her.

The blacked spiky girl that told them off earlier stepped forward, " hey guys, my name is Thalia Grace" then she looked over the crowd in front of us her eyes landing on a few certain people *cough* Malfoy *cough* like she was picking out her enemy's, then her eyes landed on me, he sky blue eyes pierced into mine and I froze, the she looked away and I came to my senses. FEW!

A blonde haired boy stepped forward, he looked exactly like Thalia and he had his arm around a pretty Cherokee girl with eyes that kept changing colours, he said "hey! My name is Jason Grace, Thalia's little brother!" And the girl he was with then said,"hi! My name is Piper McLean."

Then I noticed something about the odd group, there were all wearing tee's with different camp logos on them, either an orange tee with camp half blood or a purple tee with camp Jupiter on it. All the people with orange tee's on had funny clay beads around their necks, and the people with purple tees had a funny tattoo on there upper right arm.

A gothic looking guy with black messy hair, dark eyes and pale skin stepped forward after Jason and Piper. "Hey everyone, I'm Nico Di Angelo." After him a tanned guy with curly hair, and a mischievous smile that told you never trust this guy with sharp objects said, "hey Brits, I'm the amazing Leo Valdez!" _idiot _a girl muttered behind him. She was really pretty with dark hair and piercing eyes but for some strange reason I could tell these two were going out be they looked at each other the same with Percy and Annabeth. The girl stepped up beside Leo, "Hi my name is Reyna Stewart"

Next a buff Chinese looking boy came forward with curly haired girl with gold eyes, "hey I'm Frank Zhang" then the girl cut in "and I'm Hazel Lesuvque."

Two guys stepped forward, they were twins and I new at once these two were exactly like Fred and George with their mischievous smile and glowing eyes, "hi I'm Travis Stoll and this is my brother Connor Stoll." A girl then came out behind them and said " and I'm Katie Gardner and you better watch your wallets around these two" she was really pretty in a natural kind of way with brown eyes with a tint of green in them.

A guy with tanned skin bright eyes and blinded white teeth came forward, "hey I am Will Solace!" Behind him a girl with curly ginger hair came forward, she would defiantly fit in with the Weasly family. "Hey there I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

Then a really buff guy that kind of looked like Leo stepped forward his hands couldn't stop moving, "hey there my name is Jake Mason and this is Lou Ellen but she can't talk right now because of some little magical mis-hap." He said as he pointed at a blacked hair girl that actually looked like she could fit in at our school.

"We'll if you all could come inside we will get you lot sorted into houses," said Proffessor Mcgonagal.

* * *

**So there you go hoped you enjoyed it**

**~Rose~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys my new chapter. Sorry it took so long. Been kind of busy, no point explaining. Here you go, enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters!

Percy POV

We all followed the crowd into some massive hall. There was no roof to the hall but it looked exactly like the sky with floating candles casting of light. All the pupils sat at different tables, a red and gold table with the symbol of a lion, a yellow and black table with the symbol of a badger, a blue and bronze table with the symbol of a eagle and finally a green silver table with the symbol of a snake.

Professor Mcgonagal, I think, led a down to the front of the hall were there was a table lined with teachers. In front of the table there was a little bar stool with a dirty old hat on top. "I will call out each of your names and you will sit on the stool and put on the hat, and the hat will sort you into you house. Understand?" Hehe her accent is funny I thought to myself.

"Perseus Jackson" oh crap that's me, I thought. I stepped forward and sat on the stool. Professor Mcgonagal placed the hat on my head. It started whispering in my ear but I wasn't paying attention."Gryffindor!" The hat screamed out. A lot of cheering came from the red and gold table and I made my way over towards them. I sat down beside a skinnier version of me, but he had round glasses and a lightning shaped scar on his forwards. He put his hand out in front of me. "I'm Harry" I shook his hand and said,"I'm Percy." I turned back towards my friends to see what house they would get sorted in.

Annabeth Chase, Ravenclaw. I thought, you gotta be kidding me, I don't get to be in the same house as my girlfriend, that's so unfair!

Jason Grace, Gryffindor. Hey, I still get Jason.

Piper McLean, Ravenclaw. Oh, Jason not gonna like that.

Hazel Lesuvque, Ravenclaw. I hope Frank gets that house to.

Frank Zhang, Slytherin. Oh poor Frazel!

Jake Mason, Hufflepuff. Wonder what's that house is about.

Lou Ellen, Hufflepuff. I gotta ask someone what that house is about.

Leo Vadlez, Slytherin. Hey Frank and Leo in the same house. Who new?

Reyna Stewart, Ravenclaw. Annabeth, Piper and Reyna in the same house. WOW!

Nico Di Angelo, Slytherin. Saw that coming, Travis owes me 5 bucks. HA!

Thalia Grace, Gryfinndor. Darn! I got the Grace sibling and I just lost 5 bucks to Connor. Well I'm broke now.

Travis Stoll, Slytherin. I wonder if he gets into the same house as Connor?

Connor Stoll, Slytherin. Hey he did!

Will Solace, Hufflepuff. Yeh! Leo owes me 10 bucks.

Rachel Dare, Hufflepuff. OMG! I officially broke to Connor now.

Katie Gardner, Ravenclaw. All girls to that house so far.

Thalia, Jason and I sat down near Harry."guys this is Harry...er...sorry I didn't catch your last name," I said. "That's because I didn't say it. I'm Harry Potter." We all gasped, Hecate had told us of what he had done and man did this kid have guts. Thalia clutched his hand tightly (which is a big deal since she's a Hunter!) , shaking it quite hard which clearly hurt Harry. "It's nice to meet you Harry, I'm Thalia, Jason big sister," Rose said quickly.

"Ummm thanks, just call me Harry, but a quick question how did you hear about me since you from America?" Asked Harry.

"Harry your famous, even in America, dude!" Said Jason.

A red haired by started laughing across from Harry. "What's so funny, man," I asked. " oh nothing really, your accent is just so funny, and I'm Ron," Ron replied.

"Come on your accent funny than ours, like when you say bloody hell or water." Everyone started laughing at that.


	6. ON HOLD!

**Now i have to put this story on hold!**

**Now I could tell you loads of reasons why this story is on hold, but to be honest I lost my pen drive with all my work on it, including the rest of this story so i might have to delete this story or spend loads of hours retyping this.**

**To be even more honest with you, i believe my Home Economics teacher stole my pen drive but you never know. If you don't know what Home Economics is, its what we call cooking or HFT (health and food technology). **

**So goodbye for just now!**

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D **


End file.
